Yugioh 5D's: Signals of Darkness
by Jiro Uchiha
Summary: When two newcomers, Ankh and Hades, enter the New Domino City Duel Academy, the atmosphere changes . Whether it's for the better or not is up to them. Will they be the new Shining Stars? Or will they be the Dark cloud that creeps over Duel Academy, bringing on conflict not seen since the appearance of the Meklord Emperors? Rated M for Language and Future Sexual Content.
1. Talk Shit Get Decked

_Hey everyone, I'm Jiro Uchiha. This is a compilation fic with my brother, KinX666, who will likely never post his own content. So everything that has to do with KinX666 will likely be on my Fanfiction. Never done anything YuGiOh related, so please forgive me if this is a bit awkward, as most of my other fics include conflict being settled through combat, not card games. Thanks, Jiro Uchiha and KinX666_

The sun shined on New Domino city, a crisp, cool autumn day blowing by as the school year at the New Domino Duel Academy had begun. Hades, as he was known, walked the streets of New Domino, off to a new card shop in town. Adorned in a standard blue Duel Academy uniform, Hades grumbled at how different it was from the normal way he dressed. Sighing, he looked at a small two story building on a street corner. The recently opened Kodomo Card Shoppe. Walking in, he looked to the owner, a woman by the name of Yuuki Kodomo smiling as she swept the floor in the shop. "Hello Hades, how are you today?" she asked, and he shrugged. "Uniforms are shit, but other than that, I'm fine." he said, glancing at the various cards and packs that adorned cases and shelves in the shop. A door in the rear of the shop opened, and Yuuki's son, Hades' friend Ankh, walked out, sighing at the uniform as he glanced across the shop to his friend. He looked to his mother, smiling kindly, and bowing respectfully, before departing the shop with Hades. "Man, of all the fucking times to move here. When the school year starts, and not ends." he said, and Ankh chuckled. "Well, at least we have a better chance of getting on the school's good side. And by school, I mean girls and principles." he said, chuckling. Ankh glanced to him.

Hades hummed. "Our first course is on Dragon Type monsters, right?" he asked, and Ankh nodded. Hades chuckled. "Well, since I always use a dragon deck, I think I'll do just fine." he said, and Ankh concurred with a nod. The school came into view, and made Hades grumble. "Man, I fucking hate school. But, Duel Academy helps you hone your dueling skills, so I guess it's okay." he said, looking at the large building. "Hopefully, our dorms are near each other, so I don't have to travel too far to bitch about pain in the ass teachers." he said. He turned to Ankh, sighing. "So, what are we doing after school?" he asked, and Ankh shrugged. "You know, a conversation IS between two people." he said, and Ankh closed his eyes, the sound of chatter and footsteps apparent in his ears. Hades grunted. "Fine. Fuck you. I can talk to myself then." he said, folding his arms. Ankh sighed, looking to him. "I have not said anything, because I have to say." Ankh stated, and Hades felt his jaw go slack.

"Nothing to say? Nothing to fucking say? How the FUCK do you have nothing to say? I've said so Fucking much to you, and yet, you-oof, hey watch where the fuck your-" he said, stopping and looking at the person he bumped into. She was very attractive to Hades, and his freezing to stare at her was what made that fact obvious. Her hair was long and dark, a burgundy color, with the tips of her long bangs being a lighter color. Her eyes were shinning blue orbs that captivated Hades, causing him to blink slack-jawed a few times, before regaining his composure. He was about to say something, when Ankh held out a bottle of water to him. "Thirsty?" he asked, the dual meaning not lost on Hades, who glared at his friend. "Sorry about that, I was just yelling at my friend here," he began, glaring at Ankh, who held one eye open lazily. "and I bumped into you. Are you okay? I'm Hades." he said, holding out his hand for her to shake. She placed her smaller, pale hand into his, shaking it. "I'm fine. I'm Okami. Okami Fudo." she said, and Hades hesitated for a second. "Fudo? As in Yusei Fudo?" he asked, and she nodded. "Yusei is my father." she said, and Hades gaped, looking to Ankh. "Yusei. I just shook hands with Yusei Fudo's daughter." he said, and Ankh shrugged. "That means nothing. Just because her father is a good duelist, doesn't mean she is." he said, and she frowned, glaring at him.

Another child, standing in a group behind Okami, spoke up. With a hair color that was halfway between blond and orange tied in a loose ponytail behind him, that barely reached his shoulders, Hades felt something towards him. Something negative. And the other child felt the same, as Hades could see in his brown eyes. "Hey you, what do you think you are doing near MY girlfriend?" he asked, his french accent so thick, Hades had a hard time understanding it. Okami turned to him, frowning. "Calm down Pierre." she said, and Hades chuckled. "Your girlfriend? The way I see it, unless there's a ring on her finger, or a baby in her stomach, she's free game." he said, raising a brow and smirking. Pierre growled, gritting his teeth. "How dare you talk about her like that!" he yelled, and Hades chuckled. "Calm down Frenchy, or you'll melt all the butter in a ten mile radius." Hades taunted, and Okami chuckled. "You know, you're funny." she said, and Hades smiled, bowing. "Anything to appease the masses." he said, and Pierre growled. Another child stepped up, frowning and looking down on Pierre.

"For fuck's sake Pierre, you're the son of a signer. Start acting like it." he said, his slightly spiked blond hair and gray eyes portraying an appearance similar to someone Hades knew. He blinked. "Wait a second. Son of a signer? Are ALL of you the children of signers?" he asked, and they nodded. "Yup. Well, except for Philip there. He's the son of friends of signers." Okami said. The gray eyed child nodded. "I'm Axel Atlas, and this buffoon here is Pierre Hogan." he said, causing the french accented duelist to turn on him and bicker. A blue haired member of the group nodded. "I'm Lars." he said, and Hades nodded back. "Hades. But you already knew that." he said, and then chuckled. Okami yelled at the bickering children, and then turned to Hades. "Hey, you wanna join our group?" she asked, and Pierre gaped. "What? You cannot do that Okami!" he yelled, and Okami frowned. "Yes I can." she said, and Pierre growled. Okami smiled. "Fine then. We have a bit of time before class, so how about this? You and Philip duel Hades and his friend. If you win, they can't be friends with us, but if they win, they can be? Is everyone okay with that?" she asked, and everyone nodded, except for Ankh, who simply frowned. Pierre and Philip stepped forward, pulling their duel disks from their backpacks and inserting their decks into them. Ankh and Hades did the same, the duel starting off with a lot of tension in the air.

"I'll go first!" Pierre called, drawing and smirked. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight in Attack Mode!" he called, the blue haired, black armored knight coming from a light erupting from the ground. "Next, I activate my knight's ability to Special summon Botanical Girl from my hand." he called, summoning the plant haired monster. "Next, my level three Botanical Girl will be getting a tuning from My knight!" he called, and the plant haired girl leapt into the air, the Knight splitting into three lights that morphed into rings, surrounding the Botanical Girl. "And now, I synchro Summon, Queen Of Thorns!" he said, the thorny, fly trap handed woman erupting onto the field, causing Ankh to frown. "And now, each of us must pay 1000 life points to normal or special summon non-plant type monsters." he said, and smirked. "Next, I activate Botanical Girl's special ability. Now, when she leaves the field and heads to the graveyard, I can add one Plant Monster with 1000 or less Defense points from my deck to my hand." he said, smirking as he ended his turn.

Philip began his turn, drawing silently. Philip smirked. "I summon Eccentric boy in attack mode!" he called, the stick figure looking monster appearing, his signature robes blowing in the wind. "And now, I activate his ability!" he called. "Now, I can synchro summon with monsters in my hand, but, my monsters abilities are negated." he called, and Hades rose a brow, glancing to his friend. "And now, I tune my level 3 Eccentric Boy with my level three Lizard Soldier to synchro Summon... Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth!" he called, the knight streaming onto the field, both of his jousting spears in his hand. "And now, I end my turn." he said.

Ankh chuckled. "You just cut your life points in half to summon a weak monster. How pitiful." he said, drawing and smirking. "First, I activate Fissure, which destroys the monster on the field with the Lowest attack points." he said, a hole opening in the ground, a massive clawed hand grabbing Queen of thorns and dragging her down. Ankh sighed. "And now I can play monsters without worry." he said, smirking. "Next, I activate Double Summon, which lets me set or summon an additional time this turn." he said. "Next, I summon Lord and Lady of Dragons!" he called, summoning the two dragon armored Spellcasters. "Next, I activate the spell card Melody of Awakening Dragon." he called. A blue dragon decorated guitar appeared, falling into Lord of Dragons' hands. He played one long note, sounding similar to a dragon's screech. "Thanks to this card, I can add two dragons with 3000 or more attack points and 2500 or less defense points from my decks to my hand." he said, the duel disk ejecting two cards into his hand. Ankh chuckled.

"I now activate my last card, The Flute of summoning Dragon!" he called, and Pierre and Philip froze. "Now, I can special summon the two dragons I added to my hand. I summon both of my White Night Dragons!" he called, summoning the two blue, icy dragons to the field. He smirked. "Now, I could win the duel right here, but where would be the fun in that? So, as such, I wont win the duel this turn. However, my White Night Dragon will attack Your Gaia Knight!" he called, the dragon screeching as it unleashed a massive black of icy energy from it's mouth, destroying the knight and reducing Philip's life points by 400. "Now, I'll end my turn." he said, and looked to Hades, to began to laugh as he drew.

"First I activate my own Double summon!" he called. "Next, I summon Masked dragon in Attack mode!" he called, the frightening creature rearing it's ugly head as it rose from the ground. "Next, I sacrifice my partner's Lord and Lady of Dragons!" he called, and the two Spellcasters began to fade away, their shards forming into a single ball over Hades as he chuckled. "I summon, Red Eyes Black Dragon!" he called, the black dragon erupting from the energy generated by the two Spellcasters. "Next I remove from play my Masked dragon to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" he called, the metallic wyvern erupting from inside Masked Dragon. "Next, I activate My Red Eyes' special ability, so that I can Special summon Armed Dragon Lv.3 from my hand!" he called, and summon the small, bulldog like dragon. "Now, I remove him from play to summon Another Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" he called, the dragon exploding as another metal wyvern rose from the ground. Hades chuckled. "Now, I have two 3000 attack point White Night Dragons, two 2800 attack point Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons, and my 2400 attack point Red Eyes Black Dragon. And your fields are empty. What do you think is gonna happen?" he asked, and hummed, tapping his chin.

The two remain silent, in awe at the five dragons floating above the two newcomers. Hades sighed. "No answer? I guess you don't know. Let me spell it out for you. You're completely and utterly fucked. White Night Dragons, Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons, and of course, Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack!" he called, and the five dragon unleashed various attacks, from the icy energy of White Night Dragon, to the Inferno Fireball of Red Eyes Black Dragon, to red, fire like energy blasts from Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. The energy morphed together, completely decimating the duo's life points. When the huge flash of light that followed diminished, both duelists fell to their knees smoking, their clothing stained with dirt from the blast, their life point counters reduced to 0, the dragons fading as the newcomers packed up their duel disks as the bell rung, both students walking past. Ankh stopped. "I never introduced myself. You may call me Ankh." he said, bowing respectfully, before turning and heading inside. Hades clapped the smoking shoulders of the two duelists, laughing. "You guys suck. At least you got your lineage going for you." he said, walking past, nodding to Axel and stopping at Okami. "If you ever need a REAL duelist on your side, I'm here for you." he said, smiling and winking before catching up to Ankh.

Sitting down next to each other, Ankh and Hades waited for the teacher to begin calling names, and assigning dorms. When the teacher walked into the room, Hades leaned forward from his relaxed posture, noticing that their teacher was infact Luna Lancaster, the signer known for her Ancient Fairy Dragon. She smiled and nodded, and began assigning dorms. "Pierre Hogan, you will be dorming with Philip Cooper and Axel Atlas." she said, and the three males sighed, disliking their soon to be roommates. "Okami Fudo, you will be Dorming with Tina and Ushio Trudge." she said, and the Trudge Twins looked to Yusei's daughter, who chuckled and waved nervously. "And finally, Lars Lancaster, you will be dorming with.. Hades and Ankh? Is that your full name?" she asked, and the two newcomers glanced at each other, then chuckled. "My name is a private thing, so everyone calls me by just my first name." he said, looking to Ankh, who opened his eyes slightly. "My name is Ankh. It's a shortened form of my first name. It's good enough." he said, and Pierre laughed. "It looks like the newcomers are trying to be dark and mysterious." he said, causing chuckles to rise up throughout the room. Hades laughed audibly. "Hey, I need to be. If I was any less dark and mysterious, you might mistake me for butter and try to cook me." he said, causing louder chuckles to erupt through the room.

"Take that back you racist!" he called, and Hades shrugged. "I speak the truth. You're the one who denies it." he said, and Pierre growled, but Luna spoke up. "That's enough. Both of you will not speak to each other, or about each other all day. If you're caught bickering again, you'll head straight to the Principle's office." she said sternly, and the two sighed. Ankh glanced to Hades and sighed. "Way to win over the school." He said, and Hades grumbled as Luna began her short lesson for the day, on Dragon Type Monsters, and archetypes that consist mostly of dragons, like the Red eyes, and Blue eyes groups. Hades watched intently, the woman speaking on his favorite type of monsters drawing him in, her kindness and knowledge radiating like a light in the dark. When class was dismissed, earlier then expected, and the students went to lunch, Hades rambled on about what he was going to eat once he got there.

The group traveled to the lunchroom, the newcomers not sitting well with some of the signer's children. Once the group sat down at the large benches, similar to supersized picnic tables, Pierre spoke up, looking to Ankh. "It seems that somebody can't fight their own battles." he said, and Ankh laughed. "If I were to fight my own battles, you would lose before it even begins." he said, and Pierre frowned. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked, and Ankh sighed. "It means that I'm so much better than you that there is no contest." he stated nonchalantly, angering Pierre. "How dare you! Do you know who I am?" he yelled, the lunchroom quieting down to listen to the scene. "Yes I do. A bitch." he said, folding his arms and closing his eyes. Hades laughed. "Man, you're just steamed because He's effortlessly serving you." he said, and Pierre turned on Hades. "You be quiet! I am not talking to you!" he yelled, and Hades chuckled. "Man, you're just upset because you're bitch made." he said, and Pierre seemed angered and confused by that statement.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" he asked, and Hades sighed. "It means that your mom is a hoe. It means that you're dad is a bitch. It means that you're deck is pathetic and that you yourself, are a pathetic bitch. The fuck else is it supposed to mean?" he asked. Pierre growled, but Hades put a hand up. "I'm sorry. I forgot something. It also means that every aspect of your life, except Okami," he began, winking at the girl. "Is absolutely pathetic, terrible, and almost not worth existing." he said, and Pierre growled, clenching his fist and swinging it at Hades. Hades laughed, shooting up so fast that no one saw it. His fist connected with Pierre's jaw with such intense force, that a crack resounded throughout the room, the gasps of the other students satisfying. Pierre's face was momentarily a mass of horror and pain before he hit the ground, his two front teeth scattering across the floor. Hades laughed, dismissing him. "Come back after you collect all your teeth." he said, walking from the table. Axel, Pierre's friend, leaped to his feet, but Ankh leapt up. The two stood, glaring at each other, Axel's gray eyes locked with Ankh's eerie black eyes. "Back off. This is between me and him." he said, glaring at Hades, who gave Axel the finger.

Axel growled, looking to the shorter Ankh. "Get out of my way if you don't want to get hurt." he said. Ankh smiled. "And just what are you going to do? Grate at my nerves with your accent and ego until I cry?" he taunted, and Axel growled, pulling back, fist clenched. Ankh's hand shot out, clenching around the taller duelist's throat, before he lifted him up and slammed him into the table, where various foods stained his uniform and coated his body. "You're not even half the man you're father was. But I'm pretty sure that you'll make a better woman than you're mother." he said, folding his arms, closing his eyes, and walking away, the bell ringing, signaling the end of the shortened day, and when the shortened day ended, the students headed to their dorms, where they would live for the week, only going home during the weekend. The concept didn't seem that foreign to the newcomers, sighing as they headed through the vast halls of Duel Academy to their dorm.

"So, according to this, the dorms were meant for up to three people, with two rooms, a large living area, a full kitchen and a full bathroom with a small balcony. Gods, this sounds better than my house." he said, and Ankh chuckled. "You and Lars can fight over which room to have. I want the Balcony." he said, and Hades blinked. "You're going to sleep on the balcony? Or are you gonna meditate, like you always do?" he asked, and Ankh chuckled. Seeing their dorm in the distance, with Lars standing at the door, waving to them. "Well, at least Lars isn't a complete fuck up." Hades said, and Ankh nodded in agreement, closing in on their new roommate. "What's good Lars?" Hades asked and he shrugged. "Nothing much. You guys okay with being roommates with me?" he asked, and Ankh nodded silently, Hades chuckling as he nodded. Lars grabbed the handle of the door and turned, walking into their dorm, finding the sight impressive.

The walls were blue, the bedrooms to either side of the door. The living area was wide, adorned with various objects, from a coffee table, to a couch, and a small television mounted into the wall. To one corner was the Kitchen, which was larger than Hades had anticipated, and to the other corner was the small Balcony, which Ankh eyed with intrigue. And, straight across the living area was the door to the bathroom, the whole set up making Hades laugh. "This is gonna be great!" he said, and flung his backpack on the ground, hopping on the couch, Lars joining him. Ankh placed his bag down carefully, sitting on the floor near the two. "So tell me, why does your mother still have her birthname? Hasn't she gotten married yet?" Hades asked, and Lars chuckled, seeming a bit unnerved by the questioned.

"She's married. It's just that.. well, she didn't need to changed her name if her husband had the same name." he said, and Hades looked to Ankh. "Any idea what he's talking about?" he asked, and Ankh sighed. "It means that his mother married her brother, and that his parents were siblings. Which is a bit odd in some situations, as his mother is his Aunt, and his father is his Uncle." he said, and Hades blinked.

"Oh. You're inbred. That's cool." he said, and Lars blinked, looking to the newcomer with a stunned expression. "You mean, it doesn't weird you out?" he asked, and Hades chuckled. "Nah. It's cool. At least you're not irritating like Pierre." he said, and Ankh nodded. "You're parents loved each other, and that's all that matters. Whether or not they were of blood relation means little to us." he said, and Hades nodded, agreeing. Lars smiled. "Thanks. You two are the first people to accept that." he said. Hades frowned. "What about the rest of the Signer's spawn?" he asked, and Lars sighed. "Pierre and Axel just put up with me because Okami said so, and Okami declared herself the leader, as she's the best duelist out of all of us, and She's Yusei's daughter. And Philip hates everyone." he said, and Hades laughed.

"Well, at least their honest about it. If you ever wanna bail on those chumps, we'll be here for ya." he said, and Ankh nodded. "You're a good friend. Don't waste your time or effort on those who can't accept you for who you are." he said. Lars smiled. "Thanks. It means a lot." he said. Hades and Ankh nodded. "No problem. We all accept you. Isn't that right guys?" he asked. A small, fiery red creature that reminded Lars of the infamous Kuriboh appeared, nodding. And a girl, looking like Dark Magician Girl in black armor, materialized on the couch near Hades. "Lars, I'd like you to meet Kuriburn and Magi Magi Magician Gal. They're my duel spirits." he said, and Lars was in shock.

"You have Duel Spirits?" he asked, and Hades nodded. "I've.. never seen these monsters before. Why haven't you used them?" he asked, and Hades smiled. "You'll see Kuriburn eventually. As for Magician Gal, well, you'll have to wait for her." he said, and chuckled. Lars turned to Ankh. "What about you? Do you have Duel Spirits?" he asked. Ankh nodded, looking to Lars. "You'll not see them for a while. At least, not until I know that I can truthfully trust you." he said, and Lars blinked but nodded. "That's good with me. By the way, what you two did at lunch was amazing." he said, and the three began to laugh at the whole scene, hearing Pierre's screams of pain as the school nurse tried to fix his broken jaw.

_What do ya think? Try not to be TOO negative, it is my first try. I figured that trying out a story with a vulgar main would be interesting, especially in a fic where there is little physical combat. Remember that I'm not used to this if you choose to review, but I'm open to everything from flames to constructive criticism to praise. And I swear by the gods, if you flame my choice in pairings for the signer's, I will find you, and I will flame you._


	2. Turbo Turmoil

_I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but I was tending to other fics and such first. Working on four fics at once has it's drawbacks. Regardless, welcome to chapter two of Signals of Darkness! If you're reading this, I hope that chapter 1 wasn't the worst. It was my first time doing this kind of thing, so forgive me. This chapter may seem a bit off, but again, I've been working on three other fics, and tending to personal business. I apologize for the wait, and hope you enjoy. As always, thanks for everything, Jiro 'The father of Halflings" Uchiha_

A week later, the students had finished their assignments on dragon-type monsters, and they moved on to turbo dueling basics. Their first instruction, coming directly from the principles desk, was to have students build their own duel runners. They could have help from outside sources, but if anyone bought a fully completed duel runner, or took longer than the allowed time, which was two weeks, would receive a failing grade. Ankh looked to Hades, who smiled. "Time to build the best Duel Runners in the school." he said, and Ankh nodded, the class dismissed. While the Signer's children headed directly to Yusei, Jack and Crow for help, Ankh and Hades headed down to a low income fleet market, where they could find cheap duel runner frames and parts. Ankh looked to Hades. "Are you going to do anything other than offer useless support?" he asked, and Hades growled. "I will be taking care of the outer work. You know, the customization of the exterior." he said, and Ankh nodded. "Very well. And whilst we work, we can discus our turbo dueling decks." he said, purchasing a large chunk of metal for the trim of their Runners.

The pair worked on their Runners in a garage that belonged to the school. Since it was for the assignment, the school allowed the usage of the garage, and all of it's equipment. Kuriburn floated around Hades, the spirit happily chittering as Hades worked hard. "Honestly Ankh, you could let your spirits out for a while." he said, and Ankh frowned, turning to his friend. "Why? And why should I let my spirits out? I don't see Magi Magi Magician Gal anywhere." he said, and Hades chuckled. "Good point. Then again, having a Spellcaster spirit can help with some of the heavy moving." he said, and Ankh chuckled. Sighing, Ankh and Hades wiped the sweat from their brows, looking out at the empty sky, the color of the sky showing that morning was coming soon. They hadn't stopped working at all, not even to eat. Hades sighed. "I'm gonna call it a night, need to at least get an hour of sleep and something to eat." he said, and Ankh nodded silently.

Once Hades left, Ankh glanced back. "Sorry about keeping you locked up for so long." he said, looking to the two duel spirits that stood behind him, slightly irritated. "It's okay, long as we get something to eat." the first one, known as Ghostrick Werewolf, said. The second, known as Milla the Temporal Magician, had her arms folded over her chest. "There was no reason why we had to be locked up." she said, and he shrugged. "Just incase." he said, chuckling as he worked. Milla walked about the Duel Runner he was working on. "This is Hades' Duel Runner. Why are you working on it?" she asked, and Ankh smiled. "Because I'm his friend. And he has no mechanical knowledge. He can build the exterior customizations, but I deal with the internal workings." he said, smiling as he worked. The sun rose soon after, and Ankh never left the garage, and never stopped working.

When class started the next day, Hades noticed the lack of Ankh, and wondered what happened to him. _Knowing Ankh, he likely collapsed from exhaustion_ Hades thought, chuckling. The teacher stood, ready to teach, when the door opened, and Ankh stepped in, looking completely rested, nodding to the teacher. "I apologize for my tardiness. I was working on my Duel Runner nonstop." he said, and then sat down. Hades looked to Ankh, leaning over to talk to him. "How're they coming?" he asked, and Ankh gave him a thumbs up. Pierre laughed, causing Hades to turn to him. "What's so funny fuckface?" he asked venomously. He snorted. "Just watching you planning out your date with the Casanova wannabe here." he said, causing the class to stop and listen to the argument. Ankh glanced back at Pierre.

"Very funny. Calling me Casanova would require you to find me attractive. Are you trying to say that you're jealous?" he asked, and Pierre growled. Ankh smiled. "Don't worry, we weren't trying to upset you. He just wanted to tell me how vigorously he was going to screw your girlfriend." he said, and the class gasped. Pierre grit his teeth, and Ankh smiled. "Don't grind your teeth too hard, you might break them. Then what?" he said tauntingly, and turned back to listen to the teacher, writing in a notebook. "And remember class, after we cover Duel Runner Basics, next month we start off with a course on Spellcaster type Monsters." she said, and Ankh smiled, Hades glancing to his friend. "We're gonna ace everything this year." he said, and Ankh nodded. When class was dismissed, they were ordered to either go work on their Duel Runners, or bring their completed runners to the stadium down the road. Ankh and Hades headed off to the garage to grab their runners, smiles on their faces.

Hades laughed when he entered the garage, seeing his completed runner. Similar in structure to Yusei Fudo's infamous runner, the runner had a large Red Eyes Black Dragon head crooning overhead, the main area of the frame painted a scaly black color, the front designed to look like a pair of crossed wings, the Duel Disk in the shape of claws, designed to interlock when dueling. Hades hopped onto the runner, grabbing his helmet, which was black with red eyed markings, and began to rev the engine. Ankh walked over to his runner, which seemed very simple, was black with purple markings, similar to the ones seen on cards like Spellbinding Circle. Revving the engine, Ankh nodded to Hades, who sped from the garage with Ankh on his tail. "Race you there!" Hades yelled, and Ankh smiled. "You're the only one who cares about being first." he said. They raced past the school, past the Signer's children, looking like two black blurs as they whizzed by. "Come on, let's go get our Runners." Okami said, and the rest of the group nodded.

The two newcomers made it to the stadium first, racing around the track as they tested out their Runners maximum speed. The fastest known runner moved at 137 Miles Per Hour, and the boys were at 120. "I'm pretty sure I can go faster." Hades said, and Ankh shook his head. "Don't. We've got company." he said, and they glanced back to see the Signer's children racing in behind them. Okami's Runner looked like a silver copy of Bloody Kiss, her mother's runner. Axel's was also a copy of his father's, but red. Lars rode in on a purple Duel Board, waving to his roommates, who waved back. Philip drove in on a standard Alpha Frame runner, colored a golden color. Pierre slowly caught up to Hades, riding on a copy of his father's Blackbird, just a silver and red pattern, similar to his mother's Runner. The seven raced around the track, Ankh riding at a leisurely pace while Hades and Pierre steamed about the track, trying to outspeed each other.

The seven grinded to a halt when a loud bell rung through the stadium. The audience was filled with spectators, and the seven were instructed to split into two teams of three and head into the two different pits in the stadium. A loudspeaker screeched, Luna's voice ringing out through the stadium. "Today, we have a three on three turbo duel for you all today! Every student will participate in one of these, so remember to come back everyday for the next two weeks." she said, and the three roommates grinded to a halt in one pit. They removed their helmets, looking amongst each other. "Which one of us goes first?" Lars asked, and the two glanced to each other before smirking.

"You do." Hades said, and Lars blinked. "Me? Okay." he said, and headed straight back onto the track, where Philip was waiting for him. The duelists rode up to the starting line, watching the light change from red to yellow, the finally to green. They erupted onto the track, Philip taking an easy lead and taking the corner, allowing him to make the first move. They drew, and as Philip drew his first card, the speed counters grew to one. "My turn! First, I summon Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode." he said, the stone giant erupting in a burst of light before crouching down and turning blue. "Next, I play two cards face down and end my turn." he said, and Lars chuckled.

"My turn!" he called, the speed counters rising to 2. "First, I summon Mystical elf in defense mode." he said, the elf rising from a burst of light before kneeling and turning bluer than she already was. "Then, I play three cards face down, and end my turn." he said, and Philip grunted as he drew, the speed counters rising to three. "First, I sacrifice my Giant Soldier of Stone, and summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!" he called, and the soldier cracked and erupted, the green haired monarch rising from the rubble.

"Next, I activate Zaborg's special ability! Since he was tribute summoned, I can destroy one monster on the field!" he called, and Lars chuckled. "I activate my trap! Raigeki Break! Now by discarding one card from my hand, I can take your monarch with me!" he said, watching as the monarch unleashed a lightning bolt at the elf, who exploded, hard enough to destroy the monarch with her. Philip growled. "I'll end my turn." he said, and Lars chuckled as he drew, the speed counters rising to 4. "I'll go! First, I activate the speed spell Ancient Rules! Now, if I have 3 or more speed counters, I can special summon a level five or lower normal monster from my hand. And I think I'll choose my level three Lesser dragon!" he said, the lizardine creature rising from the ground. "Next, I summon Morphtronic Radion!" he called, summoning the monster. "And it's effect activates, giving all of my Morphtromic monsters 800 attack points!" he called, the monsters attack rising to 1800.

"Now, I activate the Speed spell Limiter Acceleration. Since I have three or more speed counters, you can't gain speed counters for the next two turns!" he said, causing Philip to growl. "Next, I activate the speed spell, lightwave tuning!" he called. "At the cost of Two speed counters, I can make any level four or below Light monster a tuner the whole time it's on the field!' he called out, and smirked. "And I choose Morphtronic Radion!" he said, inhaling and looking ahead to Philip. "And now, I tune my level 3 Lesser Dragon with my Level 4 Morphtronic Radion!" he called, the radio robot splitting into four green rings that surrounded the lizardine monster.

"I synchro Summon, Power Tool Mecha Dragon!" He called, the dragon erupting behind him, screeching. The dragon looked identical to Power Tool Dragon, but had different effects and was darker than it's predecesor. "Now, Power Tool Mecha Dragon, attack Philip directly!" he called, and Philip smirked. "I activate my trap, Sakuretsu Armor, which destroys the attacking monster." he said, and Lars chuckled. "I activate my own trap, Dark Bribe! Now your trap is negated, and you draw one card." he said, causing Philip to curse.

"My dragon can still finish it's assault, remember that." he said, the dragon's attack wearing him down to 1700 life points. "I think I'll end with a face down." he said, and Philip panted, drawing as Lars' speed counters rose to 3. "I summon Eccentric boy in attack mode!" he called, summoning his signature monster. "Next, I activate his ability. I can now tune him with the level three Wind Up Soldier in my hand to Synchro Summon Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth!" he called, and smirking.

"And, with more attack points than your dragon, my knight will attack you!" he called out, the three green rings covering the machine monster, a flash of light coating the field as the knight erupted, storming straight for the Power Tool Mecha Dragon. "I activate my trap, Reinforcements!" Lars called, laughing as he did so. "Thanks to this trap, my dragon gains 500 attack points for the rest of the turn." he said, and Philip cursed, the dragon's new attack points greater than his knight's.

The dragon swung it's mechanical claw, destroying the knight and reducing Philip's life points to 1500. "I end my turn." he said, and Lars chuckled, drawing his next card, his speed counters raising to four. "My move!" he called. "Power Tool Mecha Dragon, attack!" he called, and Philip smirked. "I activate my face down, Memory of an Adversary!" he called. "This trap forces me to take damage equal to you monster's attack points, but it is banished after that." he said, his life points dropping to zero, the dragon fading from the battlefield. Cursing, Lars sped up, trying to lap the opposing team as many times as possible to decrease their speed counters. He managed one lap, decreasing the opposing team's speed counters by one, to one, before their next opponent, Pierre, rode onto the battlefield.

Pierre was irritated, and drew his card, raising his speed counters to 2, and Lars' to 5. "I summon Blackwing, Kalima the haze in defense mode!" he called, the hazy bird forming and turning blue. "And now that I have a Blackwing on my field, I can special summon Bora the Spear, and Gale the Whirlwind!" he called, summoning the other two monsters. "And now, I tune Kalima the Haze with Gale the Whirlwind, to Synchro summon, Blackwing Armed Wing!" he called out, the bird turning into three green rings and coating the haze, before erupting in a flash of light, the gunblade armed bird man blowing the light away seemingly. "Now, Bora the Spear will attack you directly!" he called, and Lars smiled. "I activate my trap, Sakuretsu armor! This will destroy your attacking monster!" he called, the spear wielding bird man exploding.

"Fine, then my Armed Wing will attack you!" he called out, and the bird man fired a large energy bullet at Lars, reducing his life points to 1700. "I then end my turn by placing one face down card." he said. Lars grunted, drawing, raising his speed counters to 6, and Pierre's to 3. "First, I activate the speed spell Angel Baton. Now, if I have two or more speed counters, I can draw two cards as long as I discard one." he said, drawing two cards. "Next, I activate the special ability of the monster in my hand. Since my field is empty, I can summon my Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight without tributing." he said, summoning the monster, the knight riding alongside it's owner. "And now I activate the equip spell Axe of Despair!" he said. The knight dropped one of it's jousting spears, a huge axe forming in one hand. "And thanks to this spell, my knight gains 1000 attack points!" he called, the knight's attack points rising to 3300. "Now, Swift Gaia, attack!" he called. The knight barreled forward, lifting the axe above his head and coming down. Pierre laughed as his lifepoints fell by 1000.

"I activate my trap card, Damage Condenser! Now, I can special summon any monster in my deck with attack points equal too or less than the damage I just took. And the monster I choose is Copy Plant!" he called, summoning the defenseless tuner. Philip frowned, wondering what Pierre was up to. "I end my turn." he said, and Pierre laughed. "Good! Now the secondary effect of Memory of an Adversary activates!" he called out. Lars hesitated. "Now, the monster that was banished is summoned to my side of the field! Come to me now, Power Tool Mecha Dragon!" he called, Lars' signature monster appearing on his opponent's side of the field. He cursed, watching Pierre draw, raising the speed counters to 7 and 4 respectively. "Now, I tune my level one Copy Plant with my Level 7 Power Tool Mecha Dragon!" he said, laughing as he did. "I synchro Summon, Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon!" he called, a dragon nearly identical to his father's Blackwing Dragon appearing, with albeit a more angered disposition.

"Now, I activate my dragon's ability! By sending the top five cards of my deck to the graveyard, my dragon gains 400 attack points for each monster sent to the grave this way!" he said, drawing five cards and sending them to the graveyard. "And I sent three monster cards to the grave, so my dragon gains 1200 attack points!" he called, the dragon's points rising to 4000. "Darkrage Dragon, attack!" he called, the dragon loosing a massive blast that destroyed the gaia knight, dealing 700 points of damage to Lars, whose lifepoints fell to 800. "It is your turn now." Pierre said. Lars drew, the spell counters raising to 8 and 5, respectively. He chuckled. "First, I activate The Speed Spell Stardust Shimmer!" he called. "Now, but removing my Morphtronic Radion and Lesser Dragon from play, along with 5 speed counters, I can special summon my Power Tool Mecha Dragon!" he called, the dragon rising from the ground. "Next, I activate Premature Burial. This equip spell allows me to special summon any monster from my grave at the cost of 800 life points." he stated.

Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight rose from the ground, and Lars' life points dropped to zero, and their speed counters dropped to 3. Hades exploded onto the field, not letting Pierre lap them once. He drew his five cards, the Mecha dragon and Fierce Knight appearing on his side of the field. He frowned, drawing, increasing the speed counters to 4 and 6 respectively. "Now to finish what he started. I activate the speed spell Double Summon!" he called, and smirked. "Now, since I have 2 or more speed counters, I can summon or set an extra time this turn." he stated, humming. "I summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode." he said, the humanoid, axe wielding dragon forming next to Hades. "Now, I sacrifice Axe Dragonute to summon Great Maju Garzett!" he called, the fiend rising from the ground, arms folded. "And his attack is double the attack of my Dragonute!" he called.

"And that means he has 4000 attack points, is enough to destroy your Darkrage dragon!" he called, the fiend leaping forward and colliding with the feathered dragon, both monsters exploding. "Now, swift Gaia, attack!" he called, and Pierre chuckled. "I activate my trap, Magic Cylinder! Now, your attack is negated, and you take the damage I would've taken!." he called, and Hades cursed as his lifepoints fell to 1700. "Fine! But My Power Tool Mecha Dragon will still attack you directly!" he called, and the dragon surged forward, piercing Pierre with his large drill like arm, reducing his lifepoints to 1700 as well. "And now, I place one card face down and end my turn." he said. Pierre drew, increasing the speed counters to 5 and 7 respectively. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2! Now, by removing 4 of my speed counters, I can deal 800 damage to you for each speed spell card in my hand." he said, and Hades noticed the 3 cards in his opponent's hand. "Not so fast. I activate my face down trap, Doppelganger! Now, all effect damage I would take is replicated, and dealt to you as well!" he called, and Pierre grit his teeth.

"Very well then. I have two speed spell cards in my hand, so we both lose 1600 life points." he said, both of their lifepoint counters dropping them to 100 lifepoints. "Next, I summon Fleur synchron from my hand in defense mode." he called, and spun his duel runner to glare at Hades. "Next I activate my final facedown, Raigeki break." he said. "Now, by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy any card on the field!" he called. "And I choose to destroy your Premature Burial!" he called. The card exploded, taking the Fierce knight with it. Hades frowned. "Next, I activate the speed spell Double Summon, which allows me to summon a second time this turn. And I summon Blackwing – Kalmina the Haze in defense mode!" he called, and the hazy bird appeared.

"Next, I activate the speed spell Synchro Defuse!" he called, and Hades cursed. "Now, since I have 2 or more speed counters, I can take control of one Synchro monster you control for this turn only." he called, the dragon speeding up to Pierre's side. "And now I tune Power Tool Mecha Dragon with fleur synchron to Synchro Summon... Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" he called, and the bulb leaped into the air, becoming a single, huge green ring that surrounded the machine dragon, before a flash of light blinded the stadium. The beast that rose from the light was much more vibrantly colored than it's predecessor, and had jewels across it's knuckles. "Behold your doom Hades!" he called, and smirked. "I activate My Dragon's ability! Now, once per turn, I can destroy all attack position monsters you control." he said, and Great Maju Garzett exploded, causing Hades to curse.

"Now, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, attack!" he called, and Hades laughed. "I activate the ability of the monster in my hand!" he called, taking the last card in his hand and playing it. "I special summon Battle Fader in defense Mode. Now, when I have no monsters and you declare a direct attack, I can special summon Battle Fader and end the battle phase." he said, and Pierre cursed loudly. "I end my turn!" He yelled, angered. "You mad bro?" Hades asked, and Pierre growled. "I activate my trap, Spell Explosion! You won't even get to draw, because this trap will finish you off! Now, for every Speed Spell in your graveyard, you lose 100 lifepoints. And since you used Double Summon, your lifepoints are history!" he called, and Hades laughed. "And so are yours thanks to my Doppelganger trap!" he called. The two both hit 0 lifepoints, their runners slowing down and the steam vents opening and venting. Sliding into the pits, Hades looked to Ankh, who was sitting on his runner, waiting.

"What happened out there?" Ankh asked, and Hades shrugged. "I went easy on him. Figured that you could handle Axel with ease." he said, and Ankh frowned. "So let me get this straight. You wanted to be nice to me, which caused you to go easy on Pierre, which allowed him to take you down, forcing me to face Axel with a 3000 attack point synchro monster?" he asked, and Hades blinked. "Oh." he said, and Ankh rolled his eyes, putting his helmet on and speeding off to meet Axel on the track. Axel rounded the corner, Ankh preferring to go second regardless, drawing his five cards and looking back to his opponent. "It's my move!" he called, drawing, raising the Speed Counters to 6 and 4 respectively.

"First, I'm activating Speed World 2. By removing my four Speed Counters, I can deal 800 points of damage to you for each Speed Spell in my hand. And since I have two, you lose 1600 life points." he called. Slowing down his runner even more, Ankh glanced back at his opponent as his lifepoints fell to 2400. "Next I'm attacking with my Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" he called, and the dragon surged forward, and Ankh sighed. "I activate the Quick Play Speed Spell, Photon Lead. Now, as long as I have 3 or more speed counters, I can special summon a level four or below light attribute monster, like Watapon, from my hand." he said, and the small puff ball appeared, only to be obliterated by the dragon. "Fine. I end my turn." he said, and Ankh hummed. "My draw." he said, the speed counters raising to 7 and 1 respectively.

"First, I activate the speed spell, Double Summon. Now, as long as I have 2 or more speed counters, I can summon or set an additional time this turn. Then, I summon Genomix Fighter in attack mode." he called, the monster rising from a hologram of it's card. "you see, Genomix fighter is a level 6 monster, who I can summon as long as I cut its attack and level in half." he said. "Then, I summon Armored Axon Kicker in attack mode." he called. "You see, Armored Axon Kicker is also level 6, but requires no tributes if another psychic monster is on the field. Now, I tune my level 6 Armored Axon Kicker and my level 3 Genomix Fighter to Synchro Summon... Hyper Psychic Blaster!" he called, the white armored, gun wielding psychic monster appear on the field.

"Next, I place two cards face down and end my turn." he said, and Axel laughed, drawing, increasing the speed counters to 8 and 2 respectively. "I activate my Dragon's ability, which destroys all attack position monsters on the field." he declared. Ankh smirked. "I don't think so. I activate the Quick Play Speed Spell, My Body as a shield. Now, by willingly giving up 1500 lifepoints, I can negate the activation of your monster's effect, and destroy it." he said, and Axel cursed as his dragon exploded, a gust of wind blowing his runner back slightly. "No matter. I activate the Speed Spell Double Summon!" he called. "Now, since I have 2 speed counters, I can summon both Vice Dragon and Flare Resonator!" he said, and the dragon, and fiendish creature, both rose.

"Next, I think I'll tune my flare resonator with my Vice Dragon to Synchro Summon.." he began, the small fiend turning into three rings to surround the dragon. "This one's for you Pierre." he said, clenching his fist "I Synchro Summon, Blackwing – Silverwind the Ascendant!" he declared, the birdman and his huge blade appearing. "Now, I acivate my Silverwind's ability! Since your Hyper Psychic blaster has less defense points then my silverwind's original attack points, along with your Battle Fader they are BOTH destroyed." he said. Ankh smirked. "Not if I get rid of one of them first." he called, watching Battle Fader explode and remove itself from play. "What!?" Axel shouted, and Ankh threw his hand out.

"I activate my trap card, Assault Mode Activate!" he called. "Now, I take a Synchro monster from my field, of a select few that exist, and send it to the graveyard to special summon the Assault Mode Counterpart. So, Hyper Psychic Blaster, activate your assault Mode." he said. The psychic gunner glew a bright green color, his armor changing to become seemingly more fitting for battle. "And with 3000 defense points, my Hyper Psychic Blaster is unaffected by your monster's effect." he said, and Axel cursed. He looked to his hand. "I place two cards face down and end my turn." he said, ending his turn.

Ankh drew, increasing the Speed Counters to 9 and 3 respectively. "First, I activate the Speed Spell, Giant Trunade!" Ankh stated. "As long as I have 6 or more Speed Counters, I can remove three of them to return all spell and trap cards on the field to the owner's hands." he said, the spells and traps on the field disappearing in a gust of wind. "Next, my Hyper Psychic Blaster Assault Mode will attack your Blackwing – Silverwind The Ascendant, which will finish you off!" ankh called, and Axel laughed. "Regardless of your monster's attack points, my life points are still at 4000. You'll never beat me in this turn." he said, and Ankh began to laugh. "Look at your life points." he said. Axel looked at the life point counter, finding that his lifepoints were at 2400. "How is this possible?" he asked, and Ankh laughed.

"Remember Hades' Doppelganger trap? It was still active until now, so your Speed World two effect damage was replicated back to you." he said. The Psychic gunner blasted the birdman, causing him to explode, decreasing Axel's lifepoints by 200, to 1900. "And now, since the Damage step is over, my Psychic Blaster's effect activates." he said, and Axel froze. "I gain lifepoints to your monster's attack.." he began, his lifepoints rising from 900 to 3700. ".. And you take damage equal to your monster's defense points." Ankh said, the Psychic gunner's gun pointed at him at point blank range. The gun had an X shape to it, reminding Axel that he was about to lose. The gunner fired, reducing Axel's lifepoints to 0 as the crowd erupted at the duel's end. "And the Winners are Lars Lancaster, Hades, and Ankh!" Luna called out, and the three rode out onto the field for a victory lap.

Lars contacted them during their lap. "Guys, look in the stands." he said, and the two other victors looked into the stands, seeing the Signer's themselves looking down at them. Hades chuckled, speeding up even further, laughing as he did so. Ankh caught up to him, Lars leaping onto the back of his Runner, the three riding side by side as they laughed. "Show some pride! Come on out, Red Eyes Black Dragon!" he called, summoning the black dragon, who roared as he appeared. "You too Power Tool Mecha Dragon!" Lars called out, summoning his dragon. "Since they've got dragons, I'll have something different. Time to shine, Hyper Psychic Blaster assault Mode." he said, and the psychic gunner flew between the dragons, who roared their pride throughout the stadium, a statement to all that they would not be defeated, and if they went down, you were going with them.

_Done! How do you like it? My first attempt at a turbo duel. Hope it wasn't too bad. Check me out on twitter most importantly, because when I get on the birdsite, I tweet 20-40 times a night all at once. Tumblr is where I will share long, drawn out opinions and such, and ill be writing a sort of origin story to various background characters I have, from the Will of Darjkness' Mogui Yi Uchiha, to The Chronicles of Set's Kimo the WereTiger, to Hold The Heathen Hammer High's Vraccas Fertilesoil, and who knows, maybe someone from this. Thanks for everything, especially your patience, Jiro 'The Father Of Halflings' Uchiha_


	3. Spiritual Disturbance

_Time for chapter three. Hope you enjoy, and that it's not too off-kilter for you. Thanks for everything, Jiro 'The Father Of Halflings' Uchiha._

Walking to class, Hades glanced at Ankh. "So, we're still doing this Turbo Duel basics crap?" he asked, and Ankh nodded. "Of course. Three weeks of Turbo Dueling Basics, then Spellcaster Monsters." he said, and Hades chuckled. "You're being quite patient for someone who's specialty comes up next." he said, and Ankh chuckled. "My specialty is everything. I just excel at Spellcasters and their relatives." he said, and Hades nodded. "I understand. I specialized in Dragons over everything else." he said. The two entered their class, and sighed as they sat down. "No Pierre." They heard Okami say, and Hades and Ankh turned back to see Pierre leaning against Okami, his hands on her hips. She clearly wasn't appreciative of the attention, but Philip and Axel were chuckling at the scene, causing Hades to clench his fist. Ankh looked to Hades. "Remain calm. You'll plan this out so that he's hurt the most and Okami is the happiest. For now, pry at the situation with care." he said, and Hades nodded.

Hades stood, drawing Okami's attention. Taping Pierre on the shoulder, Hades shook out his hand, his teeth grit. When Pierre turned around to look Hades in the eye, Hades clenched his fist, bringing it up into Pierre's jaw, causing the duelist to recoil, leaning against a table to stay standing before shooting out with his own fist, Hades grabbed his fist, squeezing it in his hand as he glared at Pierre. "She said no you scumbag." he said, and Pierre laughed. "She is my woman, I can do as I please." he said. Hades frowned. He lifted his leg, kicking Pierre back before turning to Okami. "Do you enjoy belonging to this clown?" he asked, and she remained silent. Hades frowned. "Very well then." he said, sighing.

"Okami Fudo, I challenge you to a duel. If I am victorious, you will end your partnership with Pierre Hogan. If I am not, you may set a stipulation of your own." he said, and she sighed. "If I win, you have to walk around the school in a ferret costume for the whole day." she said, and Hades nodded. "It is a deal. Now, Let's duel!" he called, sliding his duel disc onto his arm. Okami did the same, and when the teacher walked into the room, Ankh walked down to her, bowing respectfully as he did so. "Please forgive them, they are settling a personal issue. Just take a seat and watch." he said, and she sighed, but nodded, taking a seat and watching the spectacle in her classroom unfold. Okami and Hades placed their hands on their decks, drawing five cards, signaling the start of the duel.

"Ladies first. Though it's not like some people know that." Hades said, glaring at Pierre. Okami drew again, looking up at Hades. "I summon The Agent Of Wisdom - Mercury, in defense mode." she stated, the blue skinned fairy appearing before turning bluer than he was. "Next, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." she said, and Hades smiled, drawing. He looked at his hand, seeing many useful strategies, but then, something dawned on him. Kuriburn appeared, tilting It's head. "You know it buddy." he said, and smiled. "First, I summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode!" he called, and Okami smiled.

"I activate my trap, Torrential Tribute! Thanks to this, whenever a monster is summoned, I can destroy all monsters on the field!" she called, the two monsters exploding. Hades cursed. "I then place one card face down and end my turn." he said, and she smirked. "I activate my other face down card, Raigeki break. Now, by discarding one card in my hand, I can destroy your facedown!" she called, discarding as the card exploded. Hades cursed, his field empty. Okami drew, and he sighed. "First, I remove from play the Agent of Wisdom Mercury and the Agent of Mystery Earth to Special Summon the Soul of Purity and light!" she called, and Hades cursed. "Next, I summon Mystical Shine Ball in attack mode!" she called, and Hades cursed. He wondered why she would pick a weak level 2 monster instead of a more powerful one, like Venus, or even another Earth. Then it dawned on him.

"I activate Lightwave Tuning! Now, I can turn any of my level four or lower light monsters, like Mystical Shine Ball, into tuners as long as they are on the field!" she called, and he cursed outwardly, a smile inside. "Next, I tune my level 6 Soul of Purity And Light with my Level 2 Mystical Shine Ball!" she called. "Let the cosmos crack the skies, raining down bolts of light and rays of hope! I Synchro Summon, Stardust Spark Dragon!" she called, and the dragon that was a near copy of her father's appeared in a flash of light, causing Hades to flinch at the light's intensity. "And I'm not done yet! Next I activate Pot Of Greed, which let's me draw two cards!" she called, drawing two cards and smirking. "Then I activate a spell, Wiseman's Chalice! Thanks to this card, I can summon one monster from your graveyard if I give control of it back to you at the end of my turn. However, this monster can't be used as Synchro Material or Tributed. So come to me, Axe Dragonute!" she called, the black axe-wielding dragon appearing on her side of the field.

Hades smiled, seeing the girl in a new light, her beauty when surrounded by dragons captivating. "Stardust Spark Dragon, attack with Cosmic Spark!" she called, and the dragon unleashed a burst of electric energy, reducing Hades' lifepoints to 1500. "Now Axe Dragonute, finish him off!" he called, Hades' own monster charging him causing him to scowl as his lifepoints fell to zero, the dragon's strike enough to make him drop his hand. Okami looked at the cards on the ground and froze. Masked Dragon, Heavy Storm, Double Summon and Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. With those cards, plus Axe Dragonute's 2000 attack, Hades could've crushed her with absolute ease. She gasped, running from the room in shock. She, the best duelist in the school, was just handed a win.

Later that day, Okami was alone, wondering why Hades gave her the win. Why would he? He'd get what he wanted, her away from Pierre. Wasn't that what she wanted as well? She only agreed to go out with him because he was incessant in his efforts to court her. She sighed, hearing a chuckle from behind her, causing her to whirl around to see Ankh standing there, his hands in his pockets. "What do you want?" she asked, and he sighed. "I could ask you the same. What do you want?" he asked, and she frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?' she asked, and Ankh tilted his head. "You must be dense." he said, shaking his head as he walked up to stand next to her, his eyes boring into her soul.

"You were just thinking, 'Why would he let me win?' Well, the answer to that is that he cares about you, unlike your man, who only cares about his image. You were so happy to destroy him in one turn, and with his own monster as well. Do you know what it's like when a dragon turns on it's rider? No, of course you wouldn't. Your dragon is a subservient pet, and nothing more." he said, and she growled at him. "That's not true! It's because of my dragon that I won, nothing else!" she said, and Ankh chuckled. "You don't get it, do you? He could've beaten you in a single turn, and so can I." he said, and she growled. "Prove it!" she roared, and Ankh laughed. "Very well." he said, pulling his duel disc from behind his back. "Let us duel. However, let us duel with 8000 lifepoints instead of four." he said, and she growled as she grabbed her duel disc.

The Signer's Spawn, and Hades and Ankh called them, were walking by and noticed the two with their duel discs activated. Running to the side, where Ankh noticed them, Pierre growled. "Trying to get revenge for your friend?" he yelled, and Ankh shook his head as he drew. "No. Hades let her win. I'm showing her that she isn't half the duelist she thought she was." he said, and Pierre growled. Okami frowned. "I draw! I summon Zeradies, Herald of Heaven in attack mode. Then, I place two cards face down and end my turn." she said, and Ankh frowned.

"It'll be your last one." he said, smirking as he looked at the card in his hand. "First, I activate Heavy Storm, which destroys all spell and trap cards on the field!" he called, her facedowns exploding. "Next, I play Dark Hole, which destroys all monsters on the field!" he called. "Next, I play Card destruction, which forces us to discard our entire hand and draw the same number of cards we discarded!" he called, and they did as the card told, Okami cursing as she lost her Watapon. "Next, I activate Double Summon, which let's me summon or set an extra time this turn!" he said, and Okami hesitated, wondering what he'd do. "First I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode." he said, summoning the red armored knight. "Then, I summon King's Knight in attack mode." he said, the orange armored knight coming onto the field. "Then, I activate My King's Knight's special ability." he said.

"This ability allows me to special summon Jack's Knight directly from my deck!" he called, the third knight coming onto the field. "Now, I enter my battle phase." he said, and she frowned. "Even with all of their attacks, I'd still survive!" she called. Ankh smiled. "Queen's Knight, attack!" he called. The red armored knight shot forward, cutting Okami with her blade, reducing her lifepoints to 6500. "Next, King's Knight, attack Okami!" he called, the second knight's blade cutting her, reducing her lifepoints to 4900. "Now, Jack's Knight, attack her directly!" she called, the third knight reducing her lifepoints to 3000. "I still have three thousand-" she said, but froze when Ankh held up a Quick Play spell card. "I activate the Quick Play Spell Card, Super Polymerization." he said, smirking all the while.

"Now, by discarding one card in my hand, I can fusion summon during the battle phase." he said, and Okami shook her head. "There's no monster you can summon!" she called, and Ankh began to laugh. "You mustn't know Duel Monsters very well then. I fuse my Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and Jack's Knight." he said, the three knights tapping their swords together and erupting in bright light. "To fusion Summon Arcana Knight Joker!" he called, the purple haired, heavily armed knight appearing from the light. "And now, with 3800 attack points, my joker can laugh at your lifepoints! Arcana Knight Joker, attack!" Ankh declared, the knight shooting forward and slashing the girl, causing her lifepoints to drop to 0. The knight faded, and Ankh pulled his duel disc off, pulling out a small blue book from his pocket.

"Let's see. According to this, the New Domino city term for a duel like that is either a sweep or an assclap. Odd terms." he said, chuckling at the book, which was titled 'New Domino City Slang Words and Phrases.' Ankh sighed, turning to Okami, who was in shock of the duel she just had. "You see. Even with double the normal amount of lifepoints, I still beat you in one turn, and Hades would've done the same." he said, turning away from her. Pierre frowned. "Why do you think you're so much better than us?" he yelled. Ankh stopped, chuckling as he leaned back to see Pierre. "I don't think I am. I know I am." he said, and continued walking away. Axel frowned. "You must be joking. We're obviously better than you. Look at us, we are the children of the most powerful force in the world, and you are nothing but an upstart troll who we will hunt down." he said. Ankh chuckled. "Really? You believe that? You believe that your parents are the most powerful force in the world?" he asked, turning back.

"Your parents took on three time traveling cyborgs. The famous King of Games, Yugi Moto, took on the creator of Duel Monsters, and mythical beings from the depths of Atlantis. What would your father do? Try to power his way through it? Please. Pegasus would've turned him into a cartoon and done away with him easily." he said, and Axel frowned. "And what about you? Your mother owns a small card shop on the edge of the city, and you have no father! He probably left because he knew that his child was worthless." he said, and Lars backed up. Ankh walked toward Axel, a dark look in his eyes, causing Lars to laugh.

"Seeya guys! I'll be back in time for Axel's funeral!" he said, and began to run, running past Hades, who was walking into the scene. "Let me tell you something Axel. At least my mother is a proud woman. Your mother was a piece of shit news reporter who had to bend over to get a decent story, and who stalked your father. STALKED. Your father doesn't love her, he stayed with her because she'll let him fuck her all day and night if he so choose. And what man can turn down that? Your father also cares about his reputation, because if he didn't, he would've fucked and chucked your mother, because she is just as worthless as you." he said, causing Axel to walk forward, the two angered and tense. Pierre frowned, charging past Axel, directly at Ankh. Hades appeared, leaping up in the air and punching Pierre in the skull, causing him to hit the ground.

Ankh chuckled, looking at the book he held. "I believe that is what you call a BOOM headshot." he said, shaking his head. Axel swung his fist, which Ankh leaned away from, sighing. "ENOUGH!" they heard, and turned to see Akiza Fudo herself standing there, frown on her face. She had her duel disc active, her Rose Tentacles behind her. Hades frowned. "You think that thing scares me?" he asked, his foot on Pierre's skull. "Leave Pierre alone." Akiza said, and Hades laughed. Grinding his foot against Pierre's head, Hades thrust his foot, removing it from Pierre's skull. "Happy?" he asked, and she frowned. "You should all get along. You're supposed to be friends." she said, and Axel laughed. "I will never be friends with this filth." he said, pointing to Ankh. "Watch your tongue before you lose it." he said, and the two began to growl at each other. Akiza sighed.

She cast her hand out, the tentacles of the Rose monster shooting out at Axel and Ankh. Axel shouted as he was caught, Ankh frowning as he grabbed the tentacle. "I will leave them alone. But know this Mrs. Fudo. One day, I will, and I mean I will, defeat them all, and show them that being the spawn of a signer doesn't make you better than anyone." he said, tearing the tentacle from the monster and dropping it on the ground, watching it dissipate before walking off, making sure to kick Pierre's limp body as he left. Akiza was unnerved. Why did he want to defeat the kids so bad? And how was he able to injure her monster? Was he psychic as well? And if he was, why couldn't she sense it? She looked to the other kids. "Be careful around them. Hades likes to fight, and Ankh is just a dark person. Very dark." she said, looking at the two boys walking into the setting sun.

"Why do guys like fighting so much?" Lars asked as Hades and Ankh sparred. Hades chuckled, ducking under Ankh's leg. "Because, it keeps you on your toes and in shape." he said, swaying as he threw bodyblows, which Ankh stepped back from. "So, you guys fight each other as exercise?" Lars asked, and Ankh nodded. Lars blinked, watching Hades and Ankh throw blows, completely matched with each other. "Mind if I try?" he asked. Ankh and Hades stopped, bowing to each other before looking at Lars. "What do you think Ankh? Can we make Inbreed here a fighter?" he asked, and Ankh frowned, looking at the excited, determined expression on Lars' face. "If he is infact inbred, then he'll need a lot of help in life. People will target him, and he'll need to be able to make them regret that." he said, and Lars smiled, cheering as he stood.

He stood across from Hades, who had volunteered to spar with Lars first. Hades leaned forward slightly, Lars putting his hands in front of his face. Lars made the first move, closing in and swinging his fist, which Hades grabbed, rolling around Lars and chopping him in the back of the head. Lars staggered forward, turning quickly and grunting. Hades swung his leg high, Lars ducking under and throwing bodyblows, similar to how Hades was earlier, striking Hades in the stomach and forcing him back, where he dropped down, placing one of his hands on the ground and flipping backwards, his legs shooting out and breaking the guard Lars put up. Lars stumbled back as Hades rolled to his feet, leaning to the side to avoid Lars' fist, pushing it away and rolling, striking Lars in the temple with a backhanded fist. The strike was hard, and yet, it felt soft to Lars, as if Hades was holding back. Lars stumbled back, jarred by the blow, shaking his head afterwards.

Ankh stepped between them. "That's enough." he said, and the two stood up straight, bowing respectfully to each other before sitting down. "How did you get so strong?" Lars asked, and Hades chuckled. "The more you spar, the more you practice, the stronger you become." he said, and Lars nodded. "Will I ever become that strong?" he asked, and Hades shrugged. "It's up to you. Do you want to train that much?" he asked, and shrugged. "How long have you guys been at this?" Lars asked, and Hades hummed. Ankh sighed. "Since we were much younger. Hades was seven when we started I believe, and I was nine." he said, and Lars nodded. "So you guys have been at this for seven years." he said, flabbergasted. "Aren't you guys worried that your bodies will give out sooner because of your vigorous physical routine?" he asked, and Hades shrugged. "Let's just say that we don't worry about our bodies." he stated, and Lars blinked, but nodded.

"Should I?" he asked, and Hades shrugged. "It depends. If you train hard enough, you can likely achieve a state where your body is accustomed to being in that state, and you won't have to worry. Otherwise, you'll wear out sooner than normal, and you'll be 35 with a beer gut and five o' clock shadow." he said. Lars blinked. "That's reassuring." he said, and Hades laughed. "Don't worry. We won't overwork you." he said, clapping Lars on the shoulder before sitting on the single couch in their dorm. "The week's almost over. We'll get to go home. I'm looking forward to home cooking, and not mass produced school drool." he said, and Lars chuckled. "Well, you guys could come over to my place. I mean, my parents are pretty wealthy, so you wouldn't need to worry about the quality of the food." he said, and Ankh looked to Hades, who nodded. "We'd be happy to come over. I'll let my mom know when I get home." Hades said, and Ankh nodded silently, as if agreeing with Hades.

Okami ate silently, her parents having come to visit, both Signers looking at her intently, as if waiting for her to say something. "You haven't said a word all night." her mother said. Okami sighed. "I guess It's still bugging me that both Hades and Ankh had the opportunity to defeat me in a single turn, and even when I had 8000 life points, I was unable to do anything." she said, and Yusei frowned. "I thought you beat that Hades kid." he stated, and she shrugged. "I guess. I think he let me win, because we had made a bet, and he wanted it to come out in my favor." she said, and Akiza chuckled. "Sounds like someone has a crush on you." she said, and Okami sighed.

"That's just it. If he does like me, which it seems obvious that he does, it starts tension between him and Pierre. And Pierre's attention drifts to Ankh, which causes Axel to get involved, and to top it all off, Philip is still steaming about his loss to Lars. If we a group of friends, there is way to much tension for us to be real friends." she said, and Yusei nodded. "How can you relieve this tension?" he asked. She shrugged, frowning. "Pierre and Hades are fighting over me. And until I settle it, which won't end well for anyone, Pierre will continue to involve Hades, which will cause Axel's ego to flare up, and that's not even considering the seething Philip and the oblivious Lars." she said, and Akiza and Yusei looked to each other.

"Then you should settle it over the weekend. Us signers will gather our kids and we'll meet at the Lancaster's apartment, where you seven will duel out your problems all day and night." he said, and Okami blinked. "Is that really the best thing to do?" she asked, and Akiza rolled her eyes. "Honey, we live in a world where the difference between world destruction and world peace is a card game. I'm sure you seven teenagers can work out your problems the same way." she said, smiling. Okami nodded. "I guess you're right." she said, and Yusei smiled. "See, it's simple. And make sure that your friends bring their best decks." he said, and she nodded. "Sure. I'll make sure to do that." she said, smiling at the chance to finally rid themselves of their problems.

Tomorrow, whilst the children were in school, the Signers gathered together at Leo and Luna's old apartment, which they still owned. "Are we sure that we shouldn't do something?" Crow asked, and Yusei shrugged. "I have no idea what to do. We should sit back and gauge the issue at least." he said. Jack scoffed. "We should crush them while we have the chance!" he said, slamming his fist onto the table. Luna sighed. "The disturbance in the Spirit World is becoming more and more apparent. After Naturia Leodrake defeated the possessed Trishula, the ice surrounding the spirit world thawed, and it became more hospitable. But now, this new force is unnerving." she said. Akiza frowned.

"What is this force like?" she asked, and Luna shrugged. "Kuribon says it's unusual. Monsters of the same level overlaying onto each other to summon monsters that are much too strong for their level. And the worst part is that Endymion, the Citadel, has disappeared completely." she said, and everyone seemed unnerved. "The citadel?" Crow asked. Luna nodded. "Yes. And within this Citadel are the spirits of all of the spellcaster monsters, including ancient powers such as Dark Magician, Dark Sage, and worst of all, the Dark Magician of Chaos." she said, and Jack scoffed. "They've fled because they couldn't defend themselves. All the more reason to crush the opposing force while we have the chance." he said, and Crow frowned.

"It's not that simple!" Crow yelled, and Luna nodded. "It isn't. These new creatures are powerful, and worst of all is that rumors and visions of Trishula rising again are spreading like wildfire." she said, and Yusei frowned."Are there any rumors of where the Citadel has gone to?" he asked, and Luna shook her head. Akiza sighed. "We need to figure out what these creatures are, and how they operate, so we can gauge whether or not that we'll need to inform the public." she said, and Yusei nodded. "I agree. Luna, have Kuribon and Regulus gathering any information about anything that they can." he said, and Luna nodded. "As for the rest of us, all we can do is hope that we are strong enough, and if we aren't, our friends give us enough strength to overpower these new monsters." he said, and the Signers were silent, the ominous threat looming over their heads heavy on their minds.

Hades growled as Okami finished speaking. "You want us to bring our strongest decks and head to Lars' parent's old place and duel out our differences with the signers watching?" he asked, and she nodded. Hades chuckled. "I'm game. I get to show off my best deck, and beat the shit out of these idiots at the same time." he said, and Pierre growled. "What did you say?" he asked, and Hades hummed. "Let me put it in terms your french ass would understand. I will beat you so bad you forget what a croissant is." he said, and Pierre seethed, Hades smirking arrogantly as he taunted the other duelist. Lars smiled. "I'm happy to duel anyone I need to." he said, and Philip chuckled darkly. "Good, because I will not taking being beat by an inbreed laying down." he said, and Lars growled. "At least this inbred bastard can duel, unlike you." he said, and they began to glare at each other.

Axel looked to Ankh, who remained silent and nonchalant. "It looks like I'll finally be able to take you down for good." he said, and Ankh looked to him. "If we are instructed to bring our best decks, you will not win." he said, and Axel scoffed. "My best deck against yours. It'll be a good duel, no matter how bad you do." he said, and Ankh nodded. "And when you lose, you will realize that the only thing you have is your ego." he said, turning away from the Atlas boy, walking off. He heard a snarl, and turned to see one of his spirits, Ghosttrick Werewolf, standing next to him. "What is wrong Wolfguard?" he asked, using the wolf's nickname. "Bad Spirit World. Citadel, gone." he said, using his broken speech to communicate. "The spirit world has gotten worse?" he asked, and Ankh cursed. "And Endymion is gone?' he asked, and the therian monster nodded. Ankh cursed. "Hades!" he called, and the other newcomer turned, wondering why Ankh was yelling.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and Ankh sighed. "The spirit world is getting worse, and Endymion is gone." he said, and Hades cursed. "What do we do?" he asked, and Ankh shook his head. "For once, I have no idea. But we should at least settle our scores with these seven pains in the asses first." he said, and Hades agreed, nodding. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Hades and Ankh glanced to the Signer's Spawn, and sighed, heading off to settle the score with each of them once and for all.

_Good? Bad? Let a Ninja know. I hope it wasn't too confusing. I try, but I wonder if I do a good job. Anywho, thanks for everything, especially your infinite patience when it comes to things like this, Jiro 'The Father Of Halflings' Uchiha_


End file.
